Fate's Out to Get Me
by yumihat
Summary: Oka Fugiwara's version of Teddiewuv's story. When Oka and Kako move from their boring, run down town of Inaba, a lot of strangely wonderful things start happening... Persona 3 and 4, Phoenix Wright, Death note, The World Ends With You, and Catherine.
1. Chapter 1: First day of a new life

Inaba never changes. It's a small boring town with nothing to do but hang out with friends or just go home and do nothing there. It's so boring I actually WANT to waste time at school. Anything to kill time. Everyone thinks I'm weird. Maybe they're right, but that's not a bad thing... Is it?

My hair is light blue covering one eye and it's sholder length. Is that what makes then think I'm weird? I have to admit it is strange. Or maybe it's my personality? I act weird as well... That can't be it... No one has wanted to talk to me since the rumors about me being weird started. And once someone tells their friend a rumor, even if it is only one friend, everyone in town will know about the rumor by tomorrow.

Fortunatelly, I have one friend and a sister. They make me not feel lonely. Like it doesn't matter how weird I am i'm never alone. My best friend is Kako. She has pink long hair and pretty green eyes. She's considered weird as well. It's most likely because she hangs around me so everyone thinks she's odd. I told her she doesn't have to be my friend but she's been my friend since middle school. My sister, Akahana, isn't friendly towards people yet everyone wants to be her friend. She doesn't trust people easily and always listens to music on full blast. She has red hair unlike me. I really want to leave this boring town. When I realized I wanted to leave, it was the day I actually checked the mail and saw something that would change my life.

"Whats in the mail?" Akahana asked as I came in the house.

"Bills, ads, the usual." i thought it was normal junk mail, but one of the letters were surprisingly for me. I slipped it in my pocket.

"Ill take that then." She took the pile of mail and put it on the table. She put in her earbuds and continued listening to her music walking upstairs to her room. I opened the letter I slipped away.

'Dear Oka Fujiwara,

You have been given the oppertunity to transfer schools. Your achedemics aquired you this oppertunity. If you accept, you will be transfering to Gekko. high school. The following paper is a map to the dorm you'd be staying in and a train ticket to Tatsumi island.

-Kirijo group'

I don know who the Kirijo group is but it's a chance to get out of this boring town. I talked to mom and Akahana about it and they let me accept it. I called the number listed on the letter to accept the transfer. After telling them I'll miss them and such I was going out to tell Kako. Before I knew it as I was about to turn the doorknob someone rang the doorbell. I opened the door to see Kako with misty eyes. She looked so depressed. Why is she depressed if I haven't told her yet?

"Kako! I was just about to see you! I have bad news..."

"Is it as bad as mine?" She looked down. "...You go first..."

"Well... I'm being transfered to a new school so... I'm moving away and living in a dorm..." She suddently got happy. I take that alittle offensive. "What is it?"

"Im transfering to! Where is it?" I was looking at the letter when she took it from me.

"Hey!"

"Tatsumi port island! I'm going there too!" We both smiled. "Lets walk there together!"

"Actually, we should be running down there." I replied looking at my watch. We rushed to the train station making it on the train just in time. Kako and I sat in the front and she was watching tv. Her idol Risette came on and her eyes were completely glued on the screen watching her sing. We reached our stop right when she started singing. Kako was in a hurry to find the dorm.

"Whats with the rush?" I asked as she literally dragged me around.

"We have to make it before Risette is done singing!" She ran faster. Honestly, think she's already done. It's almost midnight. When we finally reached the dorm, we walked up to our rooms. No ones here. I suddently felt tired. Kako seemed worn out as well. Kako tried to turn oN the tv but failed. It wouldn't turn on.

"But! Rissete's on!" She said disappointingly.

"Must be broken. You should be focused on unpacking anyways." I commented unpacking my bags. Kako has the top bunk and I have the bottom. As soon as we finished we went to sleep worn out.

The next day we were late running to school. Our first day and we aren't on time. We ran to the train and by the time we entered the train, we were completely out of breath. We told each oher we're never running late again but I have a feeling it'll happen again.

Getting off the train, we could see the school. It looked newer, bigger, and cleaner than the one in Inaba. Looking around I saw a varity of people. Kako looked as excited as me if not more.

"I can't beleive we are in high school finally!"

"I know!" I replied. We headed inside and noticed the inside was cooler than the outside. It looked bigger on the inside as well. We both looked at the class rosters and noticed we were in the same class.

In the classroom, there was a wall with windows overlooking a beautiful veiw. The teacher ended up making us sit next to each other. He whole day was just introductions. It was pretty boring. Kako and I started to walk out the gates after school. We were going to look around some and then go to the dorm.

"Hi, girls. My name is Minato. Are you new here?" A guy with dark, short blue hair covering his eyes asked us. His eyes are a blue-grey color. He was pretty tall and skinny. He leaned back alittle. I have to admitt, he's kind of cute...

"Y-yeah, I-I'm O-Oka Fujiwara..." Who am I kidding? He's hot! I blushed.

"I'm Kako Sato. Nice to meet you." Kako casually shook his hand. He held his hand out again wanting me to shake his hand.

"N-nice to meet you, Mi-Minato..." I shook his hand. It feels so warm and soft. I blushed.

"Nice to meet you, too. Especially you, Oka." Hes' so calm and I look like a total idiot.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" I whispered jumping from excitement. "You, too, Minato..." I blushed trying to act as calm as him but it was most likely an epic fail.

"Can I get your number? I'll text you later..." Minato asked.

"Sure!" I blushed at the thought of having late-night conversations with him over the phone. I gave him my number.

"Yours, too, if that's alright." He turned to Kako.

"It's fine. Here," She gave him her number and we walked off.

"Oh my gosh! He's so hot!" I have been holding in that statement until we were far enough for him not to hear.

"Oka...good luck with him. I can tell he likes you."

"Really? Oh, yay!" He was so calm and I was an idiot. What gives her the idea he likes me? First thing I get into the dorm i'm texting him. I opened my phone as we entered he dorm and I saw Minato.

"Oh my gosh, we're in the same dorm!" I blushed, putting my phone away hoping no one would notice.

"Oh, Minato..."

"Oh, hey, Oka! I didn't know you were in this dorm."

"Neither did I..." I blushed.

"I'll just go," Kako said winking at me as she left. I mouthed 'thank you' as she replied with a 'welcome'.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked looking around.

"They're hanging out with their friends. My friends were hanging out with some one else. Mostly with girlfriends."

"What about you? You have a girlfriend don't you?" He must have one. He's hot and too good to be true. I looked at my feet at the thought of his answer being 'yes I have one' or even the thought of him saying 'are you hitting on me?' made me embarrassed.

"I don't have one. Well... I did..." He looked down now as if remembering something painful yet no tears fell. "What about you? You have a boyfriend in Inaba?"

"No... I'm a loser aren't I?" I sighed.

"Don't say that! That makes me think I'm a loser and about 1/3 of Japan who aren't a couple will think they're losers!" I laughed.

"I meant that I've been acting like an idiot since you first talked to me..." I looked down again fidgetting with my feet.

"You aren't an idiot or a loser. You seem like an awesome person! And..." He got quiet and alittle pink on his cheeks.

"And?" I looked up at him.

"And... You're... I mean... I think I love you..." He looked away from me so he could say it. His eyes were closed. I blushed more than he was.

"You know, I thought the same about you..." He looked up at me.

"Really?" He looked at me shocked.

"Yeah!"

"I know we've only met today but... Want to hang out sometime?" He asked calmly and casually. His face returned to it's original color. His eyes sparkled.

"Yes!" I smiled. I tried to stay calm like him but I couldn't help it. I hugged him in excitement. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I tried to back away thinking it was too sudden when all of a sudden he pulls me closer. Because I'm shorter than him, my head was on his chest. I could hear his heart. His hand was on my head. His head over my head.

"I don't mind. I actually like it." I blushed extremely. A guy in a cap opened the door some. I saw him with the cornner of my eye. His eyes widened and he slowly closed the door.

"Get back here." We stopped hugging and Minato talked to the guy with a goetee and a cap.

"So, what was that about?" He winked at Minato. "You gonna do 'it' with her?" He smirked. Minato shook his head disapprovingly. They walked upstairs. Kako came in a few minutes later. First thing she closed the door behind her, I ran up to her.

"Kako! Kako!" I jumped in excitement. "Minato asked me out!"

"Wow, awesome!" She replied.

"I hope he asks me to be his girlfriend..."

"Hey, I hope so, too! You look great together!" Im happy to hear that from someone other than myself.

"Well, let's get some rest. I'm tired!" I walked near the stairs and the cap wearing guy came down.

"Hey, ladies!" He winked, "I'm Junpei Iori! Nice ta meet ya!"

"I'm Kako Sato!"

"And I'm Oka Fujiwara!"

"Nice to meet you!" we replied in unison as if we practiced saying it.

"Talk to ya later! I've gotta go with Minato and our other friends to go trai-I mean, uh...go to...the...mall to shop!...Yeah, that's it!"

"O...kay?" Hes so weird.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Finally I reached our room. I took the bottom bunk because I'm always afraid of rolling off the top bunk and landing on the floor. Everything that belonged to Kako was pink, her favorite color. My stuff was blue, my favorite color. I fell asleep immediantly. I had a dream about me and Minato's date, but I goofed up and he ended up not liking me.


	2. Chapter 2: Nervous for no reason

First thing I woke up I smelt food. I got out of bed and followed the sent to see Junpei cooking breakfast.

"You cook?" I asked.

"Kinda, what makes you think I can't?"

"Well to be honest you don't look like the cooking type." I smiled as I said it.

"Well excuse me for not looking like Im a talented chef!" He joked.

"Im going to go get Kako."

"Yeah you do that before you say something else about my looks." I ran back to our room.

"Kako, wake up! Junpei made breakfast!"

"Okay, I'm coming, Oka!" We both walked downstairs and saw some people we didn't know.

"This is Souji Seta, by the way. And also, Chidori Yoshino. She's my girlfriend." Junpei told us who the grey-haired boy and the long, red haired girl was.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kako Sato."

"I'm Oka Fujiwara."

"Nice to meet you, too." We all shook hands. The doorbell Rang and Kako answered it seeing a little girl we both didn't find familier.

"Um, hi..." The little girl said.

"Nanako?" Souji shouted.

"Big bro!" she ran up to hug Souji. "I missed you, and dad said I could stay here with you!"

A blonde haired boy came down. "Nanako!" he shouted.

"Teddie!" Did I hear that right? His name's Teddie?

Nanako hugged him. "I'm Teddie, by the way!" so I did hear Nanako right. Kako was blushing.

"I'm Kako Sato! Nice to meet you!" They shook hands and Kako turned really red.

"You think he's cute, don't you?" I whispered to Kako and she turned bright red. "Ha, I knew it!"

"I-it's not like that!" I know she was lying. Another little kid came downstairs. He looked older than Nanako by a few years.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"I'm...Nanako..." Nanako blushed the same way Kako did. She's in love.

"I'm Ken Amada...nice to meet you..." he also blushed.

"I didn't know it was possible for little kids to fall in love..." I said.

"Haha, yeah!" Kako agreed. Minato and a girl with brown hair came downstairs.

"Hi, Minato!" I ran to the stairs.

"Hi, Oka!"

The girl was quiet. "I'm Oka Fujiwara, and this is my best friend-Kato Sato." I pointed to Kako.

"Oh...I'm Yukari Takeba..." She finally said something. Minato looked down.

"You think they've forgetten about Seiya?" Junpei asked Chidori.

"I don't think so..." Chidori replied.

"Seiya?" Kako asked.

"Yukari's new boyfriend...she dated him while dating Minato..."

"That's terrible..." I said. I can't stand it when someone cheats.

"If you knew the whole story, it'd make sense."

"So tell us!" Kako said.

"I can't until you're...fully prepared."

"We're prepared!" we shouted.

"A different kind of prepared..." What is he talking about?

"Ah...anyways, Oka, go see him!"

"Okay!" I ran upstairs and dressed in a dress just for him. It wasn't a fancy dress. It was more cassual.

"You ready to go, Oka?"

"Yeah!" We walked outside.

"You look good in that dress." Minato complimented me. I blushed.

"Thank you." We walked a little more and I grabbed his hand. He squeezed mine.

"Where are we going?" I asked blushing from holding his hand.

"I don't know." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I love the way you smile." I told him. It makes him almost glow.

"I like yours too." I squeezed his hand. "Youre nervous aren't you?"

"...Yeah..." I blushed still squeezing his hand.

"Relax. I want to find out more about you. Don't be nervous, if I didn't like you we wouldn't be here right now." I stopped squeezing his hand so hard and took deep breaths. I'm not so worried he won't like me as I am that I can't be as good a girlfriend that Yukari was. We walked in front of a cafe.

"Let's go in here." He pointed at the cafe. "You're okay with it right?" I nodded taking more deep breaths trying to calm myself down. We sat in a corner and across from each other.

"So, how long have you known Kako?" He asked me.

"Since middle school. We were the weird ones and no one talked to us."

"They missed out then. You are an awesome girl." I blushed. He stayed calm at all times. "What about your family?"

"I have a older sister named Akahana. She always listens to music. My mom and dad- they're still together." I lied about my parents. They've been divorced and they hate eachother now. "What about your family?"

"Im an only child and my parents died in a car crash when I was little..." I covered my mouth in shock.

"Im sorry! I had no idea!" I responded feeling horrible now.

"Its okay. I didn't really know them that much and I'm used to saying it by now." He smiled. "Besides, if all goes well, you're going to be my new family." I blushed alot.

"Is it going well?"

"Perfect..." He replied charmingly. I was probrobly completely red. I took a sip from my hot chocolate. Hoping it'll calm me down.

"Oka... Would you be my girlfriend?" I almost spit out my hot chocolate. I swallowed it in a hurry and put the drink down. He likes me? I can't stop acting like an idiot when he's around yet he likes me.

"Why do you like me? I've been an idiot!" I replied wanting to accept so much.

"Do you beleive in love at first sight?" He smiled. There was a short pause-

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I blushed, smiling. We both got up and walked back to the dorm again holding hands. He told me we should go out again. I accepted of corse. I ran up to Kako, who was drenched in sweat as Minato walked upstairs, looked at me, and continued walking smiling calmly wih his eyes closed.

"Hey, Oka..." Kako greeted.

"Hi! What happened to you?" I asked in question.

"Biking..." She wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Cool. I brought my bike, too. Maybe we could ride together sometime." I smiled.

"So, what happened to you?" She asked me.

"Best thing ever!"

"So, did he ask you out on another date?"

"Yup!" I replied happily.

"I'm gonna go take a shower..." She said heading upstairs.

"I'm tired, so...good night!" I also walked upstairs. 


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

When I woke up, Kako was in the hospital and I saw people I've never met before. They all introduced themselves and Kako woke up.

"Oh, we'd better introduce everyone to her." I said. Also crowding her.

"I'm Chie Satonaka," a girl with short, brown hair said.

"Yukiko Amagi," a girl with black hair in a red headband said.

"Naoto Shirogane," a girl with short, blue hair said.

"Kanji Tatsumi," a guy with bleached hair in a skull shirt said.

"Rise Kujikawa," the brunette with ponytails said.

"Yosuke Hanamura," a guy with brown hair said.

"Mitsuru Kirijo," a red-headed girl said.

"Akihiko Sanada," a silver haired boy said.

"Fuuka Yamagishi," said the girl with green hair.

"I am Aigis." a girl with a robotic voice said.

"Ryoji Mochizuki." said a boy with black hair and a yellow scarf.

"And this is Koromaru," Ken said.

"Nice to meet you all..." Kako weakly replied.

"Nice to meet you, too." they replied.

"We're glad you're okay. Next time, be pre-bear-ed, though." Teddie said. Kako and Fukka giggled.

"Just stop with the bear puns! Please!" Yosuke said, facepalming himself. I'm glad I'm not the only one.

"You're just jealous that girls think I'm cute!" Teddie said. Kako blushed.

"Dude, no I'm not."

"I can leave...right?" Kako asked.

"Oh, yeah. C'mon, let's go!" Minato said. I went to bed first thing we got back to the dorm, most of the others where talking to Kako about something. 


	4. Chapter 4: A new member

I knew Kako was keeping something from me. One day, I decided to find out by following her all day, even until midnight. Something weird happened when I did, though. The sky green, the moon huge and yellow, puddles of blood! This was creepy...was this Kako's secret? I didn't think so, but...

Then I saw everyone I knew here except Nanako in their winter school uniforms with red bands on their arms that said SEES. Was that supposed to stand for something? I mean, what was going on here? I followed them to a giant green tower with jagged floors. What the? They were going inside! I decided to run.

But then, I heard a weird noise, and I saw this black shadowy thing with red, evil eyes chasing me. I ran even faster. What was that thing? It caught up to me, as I shrieked, my eyes closed, preparing to die when I heard a voice within me.

"I am thou...thou art I...open thine eyes and call forth what is within!"

Opening my eyes really wide, I formed a card in my hand. "Per...so...na!" the sound of glass shattering nearly bursted my eardrums, and a blue mist swirled all around me.

A weird little snowman dude thing came out of me. A Persona? Is this a Persona? Ice attacked my enemies, killing them, as I fell unconcious. I heard some of my friends voices when they came back.

"Oka!" Kako shouted, as I heard footsteps approach. "Oka, are you okay?"

"Oka! Please...wake up! Oka!" Minato said, his hand touching my face. His soft, warm hand I remember squeezing.

That was all I heard, because after that, I fell unconcious. Completely. Then, I woke up a few days later, Minato sleeping by my side, and Kako about to sleep as well. I looked at Minato smiling at how cute he looked. I took a mental picture.

"Mornin', Oka..." Kako yawned.

"Morning...it's morning, right?"

"No...it's nearly midnight. Minato and I stayed up all day waiting for you to wake up so we could..." she yawned, "explain what happened."

"Why were you going to that weird tower?"

"It's a long story..." she yawned.

She woke Minato up, who then helped Kako explain. They told me everything there was that I needed to know.

"It's been a week..." Minato said. "I've missed you so much...Kako and I have been here night and day."

"I can see that," I said. "Even if I was asleep, I dreamt of you." which was actually true.

"Aww, you make such a great couple." Kako said, then checked her watch. "Oh, crap! We've gotta get to the dorm before midnight!"

"Let's go, then!" I got out of the bed, running with the others to the dorm.

I went straight to my room with Kako. After kissing Minato goodbye...on the cheek, of course. And I still dreamt of him. A few days later, I officially joined and got an evoker and a red armband with SEES written across it. I was freaked out by the evoker because it looked like a gun but they explained it wasn't real to me. 


	5. Chapter 5: Movie Theater

The next day...

"Oh, I hate math..." Kako said unhappily, looking at how much work we had to do. Mr. Kaneshiro looked at us.

"Can you answer my question, Kako?" Mr. Kaneshiro asked, annoyed.

"Um...what was the question?" Kako whispered to me. I'm good at math while she isn't.

"Number 6 on the rotation worksheet." I whispered back.

"Good...the one thing I can do...thanks." She cleared her throat. "Um, the answer is that x is y, then x is the opposite of y."

"Good." Mr. Kaneshiro said, a bit annoyed. "That's all for the easy review."

"And I thought the easy review was hard..." She sighed in disappointment.

"You need a tutor." I laughed.

We talked more about tutors. I mentioned that Souji tutored for a part-time job once.

"That ends math for today..." Mr. Kaneshiro said, walking out of the room as Ms. Hayashi entered.

"Who wants to go first? Duets are allowed." Ms. Hayashi asked.

Kako raised her hand boldly. I don't know how she can sing in front of people. "Duet or solo?" she asked.

"Solo!" She shouted.

"What song?"

"Signs of love!" she answered.

She turned on the music, and she sang beautifully."Signs of love overshadowed by dreams, baby, don't worry cause you ain't alone. All the time, running days without nights, tears pass through. He said I'm the one who has got to leave, I said nobody's really got to leave. I don't hear an explanation, all I need is admiration. Frustration. Life we gave a shot. I didn't work, honey cause, we had a whole lot going on and on and on. Signs of love, overshadowed by dreams, baby, don't worry cause you ain't alone. All the time running days without nights, tears pass through. Every time look at the picture in the frame, gaze in fascination so hard. You still think it is nothing but love, rain still falls." I was thinking of Minato the whole time.

Mitsuru told me we were going to Tartarus today. I managed to get to the dorm before Kako even though I walked with Minato. I greeted her as she entered.

"Oh, yeah. We have to go to Tartarus," I remembered. "I'll get Minato!" I ran upstairs and got him.

"Okay, we'll go as soon as everyone is here." he said.

"Cool..." I stared at him.

"Oka..." he said. "Wanna see a movie? We have a long time before midnight..." He whispered in my ear and I giggled. "Sure." I whispered back.

At a movie theater...

"So...I actually wanted to tell you...I feel different around you...I always want to hang out and talk to you. When we hold hands, I never want to let go...I never felt this way, not even with Yukari...I...I love you." Minato said, tears in his eyes. His eyes still sparkled beautifully.

"A-are you crying?" I asked blushing from his words.

"I never noticed...I was staring at you, admiring your beauty..." I blushed looking down.

"Minato...I love you, too..." I replied looking up at him.

Minato was silent for a moment, then I broke the silence, "Actually, about that...I kinda wanted to talk to you..."

"Go ahead." He replied calmly.

"How long will this last?"

"What last?"

"Nyx...us...Tartarus?"

"Who knows?"

"When I saw you go to Tartarus, I worried about you...what if I return to the dorm without you?" I felt a tear fall from my eye.

"Oka..." Minato looked at my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Now you're crying..." Minato said, wiping a tear from my cheek. "I feel the same way...but I know I can...no, will...protect you."

"Minato...I'll prote-"

He quickly grabbed part of my face so I wasn't looking down and leaned in quickly. My eyes were open in shock. He backed away slowly and my face was red. He smiled. We both leaned in this time and I felt sparks. When we stopped we were both smiling.

"You know...this was my first kiss..." He stated.

"Mine, too..." I blushed.

"So...how did I do?"

"Sparks flew, Minato...amazing sparks..."

"I love you..." he said.

"I love you, too..." We headed back to the dorm and Minato walked upstairs.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" I shouted to Kako. "Minato kissed me!"

"Aww, cool. I knew he wanted to. It was so obvious." Really? He's so calm all the time it's hard to tell what he's thinking about. But that doesn't matter! He kissed me! I skipped around happily.

"Hey, Oka." Minato saw me skipping and I stopped immediantly. He's still calm.

"Hi, Minato!" I jumped into his arms and kissed him until we heard footsteps.

"Let's go to Tartarus. Everyone's here now," Minato said after Mitsuru and Akihiko came downstairs.

We eventually got to Tartarus, where I heard a voice that was loud enough just to hear.

"Nanako?" Ken whispered.

"Huh?" Akihiko asked him.

"N-nothing." He looked away.

"Ken...? What...?" the voice said again, Its starting to creep me out. If something flies across the room I'm running.

"Nanako?" he whispered again.

"L-let's go...I'm getting freaked out." Yukari said more scared than I was.

"Crybaby!" Junpei shouted.

"Stupei!" she shouted back.

We ventured into Tartarus, the voice following us. Ken looked funny every time he heard the voice. Really worried.

"Big bro...Ken..." the voice whispered.

Ken looked back. Nothing was there. He was so worried.

"Okay, let's train." I said as Minato took us into a place called Monad. I was regaining my courage. We looked for shadows to kill. Then, a shadow came toward us. It made a weird noise and attacked us.

Minato commanded Kako to cast Morning Star, because it was her most effective almighty attack. She nodded.

"Helel!" Sje shouted, pulling the trigge on the evoker. An angel-like figure attacked with a bright flash of light. Two enemies died.

"Wow, two enemies. Good job!" Fuuka encouraged.

"Jack Frost!" I shouted, pulling the trigger of her evoker. I was completely focused and cast Bufudyne.

"No more enemies! Good job!" encouraged Rise.

Eventually, we leveled up to 99, then we got an emergency call from Rise and Fuuka.

"In Tartarus...block six..." Fuuka said.

"A little girl! Nanako! Save her! She's on the 208th floor!" Rise shouted. "Hurry!"

Everyone ran to the teleporter, Ken up in front, running.

"Nanako!" he shouted, running to the body laying on the floor.

"Nanako!" shouted Teddie, running with Ken.

"Please...wake up Nanako...please...I...I..." Ken sobbed. "Nanako...I knew she was here...I couldn't protect her..." he said, a faint whisper.

"Nanako, please wake up!" Teddie said.

"We've gotta take her to the hospital!" Ken shouted. "Hurry!"

"It may be midnight, but I believe I can arrange for an ambulance." Mitsuru said.

"Good..." Ken said, grasping Nanako's hand. "Let's go." 


	6. Chapter 6: Nanako and Ken

Two days later...

Kako left to go to the hospital and check on Nanako wih Ken. Everyone's been waiting for her to wake up. We all know she will yet, Ken is really worried and visits every chance he gets. One time he begged to the nurse to stay alittle longer.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Minato asked.

"Ken and Nanako." I replied twriling a pencil with my left hand in boredom.

"Hes really worried." Minato added with a conserned face.

"Well, I don't think he's really 'worried'." I added still twirling the pencil really fast.

"Huh? What do you mean he's not worried?"

"He knows she'll wake up. We all know that much. We've all gone to the hospital for the same reason." I started to hint at my thought process.

"Yeah, it would make sence that he's not worried. We actually expect it by now."

"So he's not worried about her. But why, you ask, does he still go to the hospital? Well the answer's simple. Minato, when I was unconcious, you stayed by my side day and night correct? Why?"

"I stayed there because I lov-" I smiled. He understood what I was thinking. "So then you think Ken and Nanako?" I nodded and he let out a big sigh as he fell onto the couch. "Kids are so complicated."

"True." I replied. He took my pencil from my hand.

"Why are you twirling a pencil?" I had to ask myself that question. I do it when I'm trying to think. I instinctively find something like a pencil and twirl it like a paton.

"I'm not sure..." He laughed. His smile made me smile. He turned on the tv and I fell asleep next to him. When I woke up we went to Tartarus.

Then, we went to Tartarus at midnight. Minato trained Nanako until she was level 99, and came back to heal. and then took us all to floor 280, a floor with three guardians. We were ready.

We got our evokers ready. Minato cast Mind Charge. I cast Tempest Slash. Kako cast Megidolaon. Junpei cast Vorpal Blade. Yukari cast Magarudyne. Akihiko cast Marakunda. Ken cast Vile Assault. Finally, to finish the enemies off, Nanako cast Agidyne, shouting "Decarabia!".

"Good job!" Fuuka and Rise congratulated.

This was the first guardian, but there was one more according to Fuuka and Rise. We made our way up to floor 299, the shadows scared of us. Then, there was one guardian. Piece of cake. Minato equipped his Angi Bracers, and we entered battle. He cast Agidyne, killing the enemy.

"That was too easy!" said Fuuka.

"I know," Minato said.

We went up to the next floor. We decided to break the blockade next time. We stopped exploring, going back to the dorm. 


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Channel

The next day, after school...

I walked home before the rain hit. However, Kako was caught in the rain. The few drops of rain turned into a raging attack of water drops.

Mitsuru sat next to Akihiko on the couch. Junpei sat next to Chidori, Kako sat next to Me and I sat next to Minato, Kako also sat next to Teddie with Fukka on the other end of him.

We turned on the tv. The show was old and had lame jokes. I almost fell asleep again on Minato's sholder when thunder scared me awake. I hugged Minato's arm like he could save me. He just laughed at me.

"Wait a sec..." Souji remembered something. "The TV..."

"Huh?...Oh, that..." Rise had remembered as well.

"What are you talking about?" Ken asked, Nanako next to him.

"The Midnight Channel...maybe it works here...we just have to wait and see." Chie said.

"Midnight Channel?" Kako asked the same question that popped into my mind.

"A show that comes on during midnight that shows who will be killed next...but, the murderer's in jail...and unless there's another murderer, nobody will be on, but we should check. Just to be safe." Yosuke explained.

"Oh..." Kako said. "Okay."

We watched more TV, right when the clock struck midnight, we turned it off and waited for a picture. I was honestly scared to see someone show up. We saw a burry image of a girl who had amber eyes and a brown ponytail.

"Oh, shit! That means there's another murderer!" Junpei pointed out.

"Duh." Yosuke said. "But yeah...shit..."

"Who do you think it is?" Teddie asked.

"We have no idea!" Yukiko said.

"Now we have two things to worry about..." Minato sighed.

They argued and talked while I started thinking. Who is this person? I've never seen them before in my life. Eventually I wore myself out and went to bed. 


	8. Chapter 8: Transfer student

The next day...

"Class, we have a transfer student." Miss Kuonji announced.

"Transfer student?" Kako and I were in shock.

"This is Minako Arisato." a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and amber eyes walked in.

"That's the girl...!" Kako whispered.

"Oh, no! We'd better keep an eye on her!" I was in so much shock that's all I could think of to say.

"Hi!" She glowed when she smiled.

"Wait a second...Arisato? That's Minato's last name!" I whispered finally remembering something useful.

"Really? Weird...maybe they're lost brother and sister..."

"Woah..."

"Um, you can take that empty seat behind Kako. She's the one with pink hair." Miss Kuonji said.

"Okay!" she said energetically, sitting behind us. "Hi!" she greeted. Of all places she has to sit here?

"Hi..." Kako said. "I'm Kako Sato, and this is my friend Oka Fujiwara."

"Hi...nice to meet you..." I replied, hoping she didn't hear us talk about her.

"Nice to meet you, too!" She replied entergeticly. If they are brother and sister, Minato and her are nothing alike. He's calm, she's entergetic. Either way, we have to watch her. We decided to talk to the others about her after school. We met up at Hagakure.

"Okay, a transfer student joined our school today..." Kako started, "and she might be Minato's sister and the next victim..."

"My...sister?" Minato asked, more surprised than I was.

"Her name is Minako Arisato..." Kako pointed out.

"A...sister? I...I..." Minato didn't know what to say. All this time he beleived he didn't have a sibling. "And she's the next victim! We'd better keep a close eye on her..."

"I know...Oka and I already agreed on that." I nodded to comfirm with Kako's statement.

"This calls for a stakeout!" Yosuke said.

"Who said steak?" said Chie, who wasn't really paying any attention.

"I did. And I said stakeout, not steak." Yosuke said.

"Oh...but still, yay! I love stakeouts!"

"Who're we stakin' out?" Kanji asked.

"Weren't you listening at all?" Yukari asked.

"Uh...I wasn't sleepin'! I swear!" Kanji said.

"Kanji..." Naoto said, an annoyed look on her face.

"Anyways-wait! Here she comes!" I shouted. "Just act natural, you guys."

Minako walked in. Akihiko questioned her being our target. Mitsuru seemed to get upset. Minako sat at another table when she saw Kako and me.

"Oh, hi, you guys!" she walked up to us. "Are these your friends?"

Kako nodded. "Hi! I'm Minako Arisato!" she introduced herself. "You sure are popular," she whispered.

"Yeah...sure am..."

The big group intoduced themselves, finishing with a nice to meet you. "It's nice to meet you, too." she sat in between Minato and Akihiko. Most akward place to sit. "Did you say your last name is Arisato?" she asked Minato.

"Yeah..." he said. "And, apparently, we could be brother and sister." He really doesn't know. He told me he was an only child. And when we told him about her it hit him like a brick.

"We could be..."

"You do look a lot alike..." Junpei pointed out looking closely at their faces.

"I agree," said Fuuka.

"Yeah," Kako said. "You really could be brother and sister."

When we were done talking to Minako we returned Gothenburg dorm and Kako took out her laptop. She typed and clicked stuff and told us to take a look at an article. It said:

One of the greatest stories in Japan, the car accident taking place on Moonlight Bridge. What happened here? A boy named Minato Arisato, age 5, and his sister, Minako, age 3, were involved in a car crash with their parents, mother, Harue, and father, Isamu, and survived. But the parents didn't. Minako being two years younger, she was taken care of by her brother after their parents died in the car crash. Minato and Minako were found by a social worker, and Minako was adopted by Karin Okamoto, janitor of Gekkoukan High School. She says she adopted as a four year old and the sweet janitor took care of her, as Minato was adopted by Atsuo Takeuchi, one of the towns locals. Atsuo took care of him until he was sent to an elementary school and started going to a dorm. It seems they have both forgotten about this.

Written by: Cho Miura, local reporter

"I knew it!" I said.

"So did the rest of us." Akihiko said. Sometimes I want to slap him but I know he can knock me out with one punch. Let me have a moment for once.

"...Atsuo...Minako...I...remember..." Minato shook his head. "But my sister is the next victim! We have to save her!"

We nodded. "I'll bet she's still living with Karin. We should see if she's still there," Kako suggested.

"Yeah. Let's look up her address." Minato said.

She typed and clicked again and wrote the adress down.

"Okay, we go tomorrow." She said. "But first, Tartarus."

We went to Tartarus, and after 3 guardian battles, we got to the next blockade. We decided to open it tomorrow. We were gonna be on block four. I was worn out. 


	9. Chapter 9: Missing

The next day...

"Class, we have a transfer student." Miss Kuonji announced.

"Transfer student?" Kako and I were in shock.

"This is Minako Arisato." a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and amber eyes walked in.

"That's the girl...!" Kako whispered.

"Oh, no! We'd better keep an eye on her!" I was in so much shock that's all I could think of to say.

"Hi!" She glowed when she smiled.

"Wait a second...Arisato? That's Minato's last name!" I whispered finally remembering something useful.

"Really? Weird...maybe they're lost brother and sister..."

"Woah..."

"Um, you can take that empty seat behind Kako. She's the one with pink hair." Miss Kuonji said.

"Okay!" she said energetically, sitting behind us. "Hi!" she greeted. Of all places she has to sit here?

"Hi..." Kako said. "I'm Kako Sato, and this is my friend Oka Fujiwara."

"Hi...nice to meet you..." I replied, hoping she didn't hear us talk about her.

"Nice to meet you, too!" She replied entergeticly. If they are brother and sister, Minato and her are nothing alike. He's calm, she's entergetic. Either way, we have to watch her. We decided to talk to the others about her after school. We met up at Hagakure.

"Okay, a transfer student joined our school today..." Kako started, "and she might be Minato's sister and the next victim..."

"My...sister?" Minato asked, more surprised than I was.

"Her name is Minako Arisato..." Kako pointed out.

"A...sister? I...I..." Minato didn't know what to say. All this time he beleived he didn't have a sibling. "And she's the next victim! We'd better keep a close eye on her..."

"I know...Oka and I already agreed on that." I nodded to comfirm with Kako's statement.

"This calls for a stakeout!" Yosuke said.

"Who said steak?" said Chie, who wasn't really paying any attention.

"I did. And I said stakeout, not steak." Yosuke said.

"Oh...but still, yay! I love stakeouts!"

"Who're we stakin' out?" Kanji asked.

"Weren't you listening at all?" Yukari asked.

"Uh...I wasn't sleepin'! I swear!" Kanji said.

"Kanji..." Naoto said, an annoyed look on her face.

"Anyways-wait! Here she comes!" I shouted. "Just act natural, you guys."

Minako walked in. Akihiko questioned her being our target. Mitsuru seemed to get upset. Minako sat at another table when she saw Kako and me.

"Oh, hi, you guys!" she walked up to us. "Are these your friends?"

Kako nodded. "Hi! I'm Minako Arisato!" she introduced herself. "You sure are popular," she whispered.

"Yeah...sure am..."

The big group intoduced themselves, finishing with a nice to meet you. "It's nice to meet you, too." she sat in between Minato and Akihiko. Most akward place to sit. "Did you say your last name is Arisato?" she asked Minato.

"Yeah..." he said. "And, apparently, we could be brother and sister." He really doesn't know. He told me he was an only child. And when we told him about her it hit him like a brick.

"We could be..."

"You do look a lot alike..." Junpei pointed out looking closely at their faces.

"I agree," said Fuuka.

"Yeah," Kako said. "You really could be brother and sister."

When we were done talking to Minako we returned Gothenburg dorm and Kako took out her laptop. She typed and clicked stuff and told us to take a look at an article. It said:

One of the greatest stories in Japan, the car accident taking place on Moonlight Bridge. What happened here? A boy named Minato Arisato, age 5, and his sister, Minako, age 3, were involved in a car crash with their parents, mother, Harue, and father, Isamu, and survived. But the parents didn't. Minako being two years younger, she was taken care of by her brother after their parents died in the car crash. Minato and Minako were found by a social worker, and Minako was adopted by Karin Okamoto, janitor of Gekkoukan High School. She says she adopted as a four year old and the sweet janitor took care of her, as Minato was adopted by Atsuo Takeuchi, one of the towns locals. Atsuo took care of him until he was sent to an elementary school and started going to a dorm. It seems they have both forgotten about this.

Written by: Cho Miura, local reporter

"I knew it!" I said.

"So did the rest of us." Akihiko said. Sometimes I want to slap him but I know he can knock me out with one punch. Let me have a moment for once.

"...Atsuo...Minako...I...remember..." Minato shook his head. "But my sister is the next victim! We have to save her!"

We nodded. "I'll bet she's still living with Karin. We should see if she's still there," Kako suggested.

"Yeah. Let's look up her address." Minato said.

She typed and clicked again and wrote the adress down.

"Okay, we go tomorrow." She said. "But first, Tartarus."

We went to Tartarus, and after 3 guardian battles, we got to the next blockade. We decided to open it tomorrow. We were gonna be on block four. I was worn out. 


	10. Chapter 10: True feelings

The next morning, Thursday, May 10th...

It was after school. We all gathered around the entrance to the dorm.

"Minako wasn't at school today..." Kako remembered.

"Shit! Was she kidnapped?" Akihiko asked. Mitsuru looked jelous.

"Perhaps." Mitsuru said. "We should visit her to see."

We headed to her house in Minato's car. He was 18, so he was able to drive. I went with him when he bought it. It was a van to transport us all wherever we wanted. This just reminded me and Kako that we were really close to taking our driving tests. I'm highly worried because, once your hands are on that wheel and your foots on the petal, you could be driving a death machiene. The others rode in cars wih Junpei and Souji.

We finally reached 34261 Emi Lane.

"This is it! Stop here," I told him, holding the address Kako wrote.

"Okay, thanks."

Junpei and Souji's cars parked behind us. We rang the doorbell. A girl with black hair and green eyes stepped out.

"Hello," she said. "My, what a crowd."

"Is your name Karin?" we asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you know Minako Arisato?" Minato asked.

"Minako isn't here...she probably ran away, though. She's at that age, you know?"

"Okay, thanks." Yosuke said. "Um, we've gotta go."

"Okay. When Minako comes back, I'll tell her you stopped by. What are your names?"

We introduced ourselves. "You're Minako's brother? No wonder you're worried...I'll be sure to tell her you stopped by. Goodbye," she said.

"Goodbye..." we said, getting into the cars.

When we got to the dorm, we discussed this. The Investigation Team told us about the TV world, and it still probably exists. They told us we had to save her. I wondered if we were able to enter.

"Why don't we try and see if we can enter?" Ken asked.

"Okay..." Kako acted like a genia pig and put her hand inside. White ripples formed and she backed away."Woah! Uh, well, it works..."

"We're gonna need a bigger TV." Junpei said. "There's a new electronics department opening in the mall tomorrow. We should go."

"Okay." we said.

"We have to go to Tartarus," Kako reminded us.

"Oh, yeah. Our goal: fifth block blockade." Minato said.

We reached our goal, and tomorrow, we were gonna get to the sixth block blockade. We slept in the dorm. 


	11. Chapter 11: Junpei's room

The next day, April 21st...

Rise called us downstairs. We entered the lounge, seeing everyone but Souji.

"You guys, Souji's birthday is coming up...we should throw a surprise party for him!"

"B-Birthday?" Teddie asked. He came back to the dorm today.

"Yeah...oh, wait...you don't know what a birthday is, do you, Teddie?" Rise asked.

"No..."

"A birthday is the day you were born," Kako explained, "and every year, you celebrate it with a party or with your family and friends."

"Family..." Teddie looked down sadly. "And friends...well, at least I have you guys, but...I don't have a birthday..." We are such good friends we might as well be a family. A crazy family where everyone's insane in their own special way, but a family none the less.

"Aww, Teddie..." Rise comforted him.

"We should make up a birthday for him...but it should be a special date." Kako suggested.

"A special date..." said Yukiko.

"I've got it!" Chie said. "July tenth."

"Why?" I asked.

"That's the day Teddie left the TV world and became human."

"So...my birthday's July tenth...thanks, you guys. Thanks for caring enough to give me a birthday." he smiled.

"Now...to decorate, we..." Rise explained what we were going to do. After that, I hung out with Junpei and Minato at the dorm. We were sitting down watching tv.

"Junpei. I'd like to bring an important matter to your attention." Mitsuru walked in. "Its about your room."

"Oh no." Minato said quietly.

"I'd like it if you'd clean it enough so some one can look at it and not run away screaming. That is all." She walked away. It can't be that bad.

"Great. Hey you guys will help right?" Junpei asked us. Minato left it up to me. He said I heard Mitsuru's warning. I foolishly accepted. He lead us both to his room an opened the door. I couldn't even tell what color the floor was or if it was carpet or wood. The floor was completely covered with magizenes, comics, clothes, and even food. The bookshelf he had was completely empty.

"This is the messiest room I've ever seen." I commented.

"You said you'd help! Besides, if I don't clean this room, Mitsuru's going to execute me." He gulped.

"Is he serious?" I asked Minato. He looked as if he was remembering something as he shivered.

"Sadly, yes." He shivered again. "Is it cold in here?" I shook my head and we started cleaning. After an hour we had picked up all the books. We made Junpei pick up his clothes. We didn't know how long they were sitting there but we definately knew they smelled really bad. Another hour passed and we picked up all the food and his room was completely clean.

"Two hours. That beats the time it took us last time." Minato looked at his watch.

"How long did it take you two?" I asked.

"It took about ten hours." Junpei laughed after he said it. "Good times. Good times." 


	12. Chapter 12: Matchmaker Teddie

The next day, April 21st...

Rise called us downstairs. We entered the lounge, seeing everyone but Souji.

"You guys, Souji's birthday is coming up...we should throw a surprise party for him!"

"B-Birthday?" Teddie asked. He came back to the dorm today.

"Yeah...oh, wait...you don't know what a birthday is, do you, Teddie?" Rise asked.

"No..."

"A birthday is the day you were born," Kako explained, "and every year, you celebrate it with a party or with your family and friends."

"Family..." Teddie looked down sadly. "And friends...well, at least I have you guys, but...I don't have a birthday..." We are such good friends we might as well be a family. A crazy family where everyone's insane in their own special way, but a family none the less.

"Aww, Teddie..." Rise comforted him.

"We should make up a birthday for him...but it should be a special date." Kako suggested.

"A special date..." said Yukiko.

"I've got it!" Chie said. "July tenth."

"Why?" I asked.

"That's the day Teddie left the TV world and became human."

"So...my birthday's July tenth...thanks, you guys. Thanks for caring enough to give me a birthday." he smiled.

"Now...to decorate, we..." Rise explained what we were going to do. After that, I hung out with Junpei and Minato at the dorm. We were sitting down watching tv.

"Junpei. I'd like to bring an important matter to your attention." Mitsuru walked in. "Its about your room."

"Oh no." Minato said quietly.

"I'd like it if you'd clean it enough so some one can look at it and not run away screaming. That is all." She walked away. It can't be that bad.

"Great. Hey you guys will help right?" Junpei asked us. Minato left it up to me. He said I heard Mitsuru's warning. I foolishly accepted. He lead us both to his room an opened the door. I couldn't even tell what color the floor was or if it was carpet or wood. The floor was completely covered with magizenes, comics, clothes, and even food. The bookshelf he had was completely empty.

"This is the messiest room I've ever seen." I commented.

"You said you'd help! Besides, if I don't clean this room, Mitsuru's going to execute me." He gulped.

"Is he serious?" I asked Minato. He looked as if he was remembering something as he shivered.

"Sadly, yes." He shivered again. "Is it cold in here?" I shook my head and we started cleaning. After an hour we had picked up all the books. We made Junpei pick up his clothes. We didn't know how long they were sitting there but we definately knew they smelled really bad. Another hour passed and we picked up all the food and his room was completely clean.

"Two hours. That beats the time it took us last time." Minato looked at his watch.

"How long did it take you two?" I asked.

"It took about ten hours." Junpei laughed after he said it. "Good times. Good times." 


	13. Chapter 13: Kako's brother

The next day, April 24th...after school...

"I'm hungry..." I said, stomach growling.

"After that feast we had last night? Well, it IS pretty late." Kako said.

"I'll make dinner!" said Junpei, Chie, and Yukiko at the same time.

"You two cook?" asked Junpei.

"Horribly..." said Kanji, Souji, and Yosuke at the same time, remembering Mystery Food X.

"We can cook! Remember the cake at Christmas?" Yukiko said.

"She can cook," said Ryoji. "She makes meals for me sometimes. They're delicious!"

"I guess you have gotten better..." Yosuke said. "I guess you four can cook together, but Junpei, don't let them put ANYTHING in it that could ruin the taste. I'm trusting you."

"Uhh, four?" Kako asked.

"Yeah, Naoto. She helped them with the cake, and I think it's because of her."

"Huh?" she gasped.

"C'mon, Naoto...I trust you." Kanji said.

"K-Kanji..." she blushed.

"So...will you?" asked Yosuke.

"I...I-I suppose..." she followed them into the kitchen.

Minako was gone. So was Teddie. She was probably visiting that guy she told us about. Minato had been spending quality time with her lately, and now she's too busy visiting him. Teddie went to visit Kokoa. But then, just in time for lunch (takoyaki and rice), Minako returned with her boyfriend and his friends.

The guys introduced themselves. So did everyone else. Everyone said nice to meet you, but Fuuka was too shy. Actually, that didn't look like that was it. Fuuka was blushing!

"Fuuka, introduce yourself," said Mitsuru.

"U-uh...y-yes..." she walked up, blushing. "I-I'm Fuuka...Y-Yamagishi..."

"It's very nice to meet you." said Isamu.

"I-It's even more nice t-to...m-m-meet you..." she blushed.

"Time to eat!" Junpei, Naoto, Yukiko, and Chie said.

"Oh, so we came for dinner, too? Heh, cool." said Naozumi to Minako.

They gathered around the table, sitting down. Junpei put some sauce on the table for the rice.

"Uh...enjoy...the girls made different meals on their own...I made the takoyaki." Junpei said, looking down and putting his hand behind his head.

"I...I hope it tastes alright...I made the fruit tarts..." Yukiko told them.

"N-no worries, right, Yukiko? Um...I made the rice cakes..." Chie asked.

"..." Naoto was silent. "Oh...uh, I made the rice..."

Everybody dug in. They ate the rice and takoyaki and complimented the chefs. Then they tasted the rice cakes. Yosuke took his bite very reluctantly first. His eyes opened wide with surprise.

"It's..."

"It's horrible, isn't it?" Chie sighed.

"Delicious! Woah, you really have improved, Chie! How?"

"U-uh...thank you..."

"Go on, try it!"

We all took a bite, and had the same reaction as Yosuke. Chie was showered with compliments.

"Th-thanks..."

"We should try the fruit tarts." Ryoji said. "I am interested in seeing her cooking skill."

"R-Ryoji..." she blushed.

"I'll be the first to try it."

He took a bite of the tart. He chewed a little. His eyes opened wide.

"It...it's..."

"Wh-what?"

"Awesome! Even better than Chie's!"

"Hey!" Chie said.

We all took a bite, and Yukiko, like Chie, was showered with compliments.

"That was a great dinner!" Yukari said.

Kako was pulled over by her brother after the dinner. Naozumi talked to her and Kako had tears falling from her face. She ran outside. Teddie chased her. I went to bed, she'll come back. Expecially if I'm correct and she loves Teddie. 


End file.
